Rhythm of Love
by Sabriels Fangirl
Summary: Reality hits when Gabriel realizes he has fallen for a human. Gabriel has not just fallen in love but, he has fallen as an archangel. Of course, this man isn't just any human, it's Sam Winchester. Sabriel with the beginning of Destiel.
1. Carry On

**I had the idea for this story from the song 'Rhythm of Love' by The Scorpions.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"SAM!" Gabriel bellowed, eyes wide as the shape-shifter pinned Sam up against the cage door by his neck.

The Leviathan next to the shifter pulled a sharp blade from his pocket, and put it roughly against Sam's cheek, cutting him. Gabriel squirmed opposing the two Leviathan's that had him in a tight grip.

Sam's piercing squeals echoed throughout the abandoned factory.

Gabriel, eyes swelling, couldn't take the sight of Sam being tortured any longer. Punching the monster on his right with his fist and slamming his foot against the creature to his left, set him free.

_SAMMY. _Gabriel thought, fleeing over to Sam who was losing. Quickly. Pulling a silver blade of his own, Gabriel sliced the head clean off the Leviathan that had taken Dean's face and proceeded to stab the shape-shifter in the heart.

Once both released their grip on Sam, he fell to his knees.

"Sammy?" Whimpered Gabriel, helping Sam to his feet.

Almost instantaneously, they were back at the motel, thanks to Gabriel's teleportation, perched upon the edge of Sam's bed.

"Gabriel," Sam managed, "Than-k you." he mumbled, almost incoherently. His heart was beginning to decelerate every second. Gabe glanced down at Sam's trembling hands that were resting in his lap.

"You don't have to thank me, Sam. I'd do anything for you." He reached his hot finger to Sam's cold, bloody cheek and magically, it was healed. No blood, no cut, just his radiant skin.

Sam took Gabriel's hand in his and gazed at him with those hazel puppy dog eyes of his and Gabriel couldn't handle this urge that had built inside of him.

His lips delicately pressed themselves against Sam's smooth lips with such passionate that could ignite the entire room.

Surprising him, Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel's head with his large hand and returned the kiss he had startled him with. Gabriel's left hand rested on Sam's lower thigh and his right was at his firm collarbone.

Suddenly, the door of the motel room flung open and all three of the widened eyes were caught off guard.

Immediately, Sam separated from Gabriel, feeling like a kid caught with something he wasn't supposed to have and cleared his throat;

"Dean, uhmm.." Dean smiled.

"I-I need to go find Cas, you two carry on." He winked at Sam before closing the door and heading to the Impala.

Sam's cheeks burned a bright red as he looked back at Gabriel with child-like, playful eyes. To much of his surprise, Gabriel's cheek were turning pink, as well.

After all, neither of them had ever even imagined doing anything like this before. Their feelings caught each other off guard, but they were clear.


	2. People Pleaser

"I have to go, Sam. I will be back tomorrow." Gabriel quietly muttered, his hand on Sam's thigh, again.

Sam's face fell, hoping for another kiss, this time a longer one. His eyes dropped down to his fidgeting hands in his lap.

Gabriel caressed Sam's cheek with his warm fingertips.

"Sam. I _will _be back." Sam studied Gabriel, anticipation in his eyes.

With a compassionate kiss on Sam's forehead, the Archangel was gone. For the first time, Sam felt morbidly alone.

Taking off his shoes and pants, he climbed underneath the soft, warm covers and fell quickly asleep.

Sam stirred and groaned, opening his eyes. He noticed Dean was sound asleep and snoring in the bed next to his. He was apprehensive to face his brother after what he walked in on last night. It was sure to be awkward for the both of them.

Sam decided to grab a shower while Dean slept, hoping to avoid him for the time being. Also, in case Gabriel happened to pop in, like he promised he didn't want to smell like a sweaty Neanderthal.

After his shower, Sam slipped into his boxers and attempted to dry off his soaking wet hair.

He heard Dean stir in the next room. Sam's stomach dropped. He took a deep breath and opened the door that led to the other room. Dean's eyes met Sam's as he slipped into his army boots.

"Hey... Dean." Sam anxiously began.

"Hey, Sam." Dean smiled, casually.

"Listen, about you and Gabriel," He started. Sam gulped, this is what he had been waiting for.

_This is gonna be awkward. _Thought Sam, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He looked down at his lap.

"I'm happy for you two." Sam's head snapped up because of his surprising response.

"Thanks, bro." Dean furrowed his brow, pondering.

"So, when did you realize you had feelings for him?" Questioned Dean. Sam cleared his throat roughly.

"For a while now, I've just been remarkably confused about my feelings. As you know, I've never done or even thought about this kind of thing before... You really are okay with it?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, a smile forming at the corners of his lips.

"Sammy, if you're happy, I'm happy and that's all that matters to me." Sam smiled with great relief.


End file.
